


Desperacja

by juana_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Stanford Era
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>czasami największym problem nie jest to, czego nie wiesz, ale to co wiesz. czyli o tym, jak Sam Winchester prawie egzorcyzmował własny komputer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperacja

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na fikaton 4 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?  
1x07 _Hookman_

— To tyle na dzisiaj. Dziękuję państwu. Proszę nie zapomnieć o esejach.

Profesor Reynolds pożegnał studentów i salę wypełnił szum rozmów. Sam wyłączył laptop i schował go do plecaka. Wychodząc z sali, odetchnął z ulgą. Nie miał pojęcia, po co zapisał się na te zajęcia. Kilka razy był bliski poprawienia profesora i stwierdzenia, że coś jest wierutną bzdurą. Na dodatek będzie musiał szukać informacji do eseju w książkach i w internecie, bo jego zeszyt z notatkami z polowań _przypadkiem_ zaginął w czasie przeprowadzki (pewnie gdyby zadzwonił do Deana, dostałby go pocztą w ciągu kilku dni, ale przecież nie zadzwoni).

Do pokoju wrócił wieczorem, długo po ostatnim wykładzie, kiedy bibliotekarka na siłę wyrzuciła go z czytelni. Wyjął z plecaka trzy grube książki o demonach i położył je na biurku. Jego współlokator, Alan, spojrzał na niego, jak na wariata.

— Stary, czy mi się zdaje, czy ty naprawdę zamierzasz się uczyć? W trzeci dzień semestru?

— Muszę napisać esej.

— Na jutro?

— Nie, na za tydzień.

— To całe siedem dni, wyluzuj.

Sam zignorował Alana, którego wypowiedzi zdecydowanie za bardzo przypominały Deana, i otworzył laptop. No dobrze, faktycznie miał jeszcze dużo czasu, ale Alan nie wiedział, że Sam nie będzie miał problemu z napisaniem. Będzie miał problem z nie napisaniem tego, czego napisać nie powinien.

Włączył przeglądarkę. Z okienka spojrzały na niego wesołe do bólu literki wyszukiwarki Google. Wpisał słowo _demony_ i kliknął w _szukaj_. Kilka następnych godzin spędził na przedzieraniu się przez niekompetentne, amatorskie opracowania, dziwiąc się coraz bardziej, czego to ludzie nie wymyślą i prychając przy co głupszych pomysłach. Zawężenie pola wyszukiwania do hasła _demonologia_ nieco poprawiło rezultaty wyszukiwania, ale Sam ciągle miał wrażenie, że umyka mu jakiś bardzo istotny, powtarzający się w większości religii i kultur szczegół. Coś, co ojciec kazał zapamiętać na wieki wieków (Sam, oczywiście, zapamiętał, ale potem musiał zapamiętać też parę innych rzeczy i ta jedna umknęła mu z pamięci), coś, o czym Dean na pewno pamiętał. Ale przecież nie zadzwoni do niego.

Zapisał kilkanaście interesujących stron i wyłączył laptop. Bolała go głowa i nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego się na to zapisał. I dlaczego, do licha, z tego nie zrezygnuje?  
Następnego dnia spróbował wyszukiwania kilkunastu różnych kombinacji ze słowem _demon_. Najbardziej interesujący był artykuł, którego autor zastanawiał się, jaki kształt mają rogi demonów. Na biurku przybyły dwie nowe książki.

Trzeciego dnia odbył kłótnię z bibliotekarką, która nie zrozumiała jego desperacji i nie pozwoliła mu nocować w czytelni. Google znalazło artykuł traktujący o skórze demonów. Sam postanowił w najbliższej przyszłości odnaleźć i egzorcyzmować autora.

Czwartego dnia napisał jedną stronę, skasował, napisał pół strony, skasował, napisał trzy zdania, wyłączył laptop i rozsypał wokół niego sól. Alan zapytał, czy Sam nie ma jakichś problemów, o których chciałby porozmawiać.

Piątego dnia rozmawiał z miejscowym pastorem i prawie zadzwonił do Deana.

Szóstego dnia wypił dzbanek kawy i prawie egzorcyzmował własny komputer.

Siódmego dnia zadzwonił do Deana.


End file.
